Apocalypse (SYOC)
by Canima
Summary: After a miserable failure five years ago, will the Seven Deadly Sins be able to overcome their pasts and band together to prevent an even bigger disaster? (Characters needed: Wrath, Envy, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth) - males needed in particular.
1. Chapter 1

Five years ago, this particular version of the Seven Deadly Sins failed to stop a dark empire from rising to power and taking over most of the human world as we know it. Cities are in shambles, people are enslaved, and the land is dying. The Sins have disbanded, but are wanted by humans for retribution, as many believe that they could have done more in stopping the dark empire. They've gone into hiding, both devastated by their failure and under constant fire from the humans. However, with an even greater threat looming on the horizon, it may be necessary for the seven to come back together and try to right where they went wrong five years ago.

* * *

 _ **Sins** _

_**Aella - female - fallen angel - unknown age - Panther's sin of Pride**  
 **Connie - female - succubus - 500 years old - Mermaid's sin of Lust**_  
-open slot  
-open slot  
-open slot  
-open slot  
-open slot

* * *

 **An -** _Hey, guys! Long time no see! I actually just finished up all the episodes of the Seven Deadly Sins, and I simply had to make an SYOC for it. I'm going to keep the rules super duper easy for this one - just fill out the form on my profile with as much description as you can pack into it, and title your PM as **Apocalypse: [character name here] - sin**._

 _Thanks for reading! The chapters will be tons longer than this little snippet. It's just to show you what the base plot of the story is. When I get all of the forms that I need, I'll work on tying in the backstories and start on the story!_

 _Love,_

 _Canima_


	2. Chapter 2

Angels were good. Angels were loyal. Angels were warriors. Angels were proud. Angels were protectors. Angels were basically every single good and pure adjective in the entire world, and everything that Aella was not. She was brash, foolhardy, sullen, and temperamental. There were many reasons that she had fallen, and one big one that had caused her to receive her title as the Sin of Pride, but they all meant nothing now. Not now that she and the six other Sins had failed in protecting the world from King Asheroth and his subjects. It was ridiculous to think that the Sins had failed to nothing but a bunch of mortal humans.

That they knew of, anyway.

The angel had chalked it up to another one of her spectacular, mind-blowing, life-changing failures. Only this time it affected the earth instead of heaven. Now she'd screwed up both of them. Perhaps the only thing that she was good at was catastrophe. Had breaking heaven in two not been enough for her? Because, to any onlooker, it would seem that she'd just moved from heaven to earth in search of the next big place to cause mayhem.

She'd even lost her Sacred Treasure - her bow and arrow - in the process of being a complete and utter screw-up.

The ground was made of dry, cracked mud that crunched underfoot as she made her way into the little town in nowheresville. The fallen angel wasn't sure exactly why she was there, or what she was doing. For the last five years, she'd gone back to how she'd been before she ever even met the other Sins - traveling aimlessly with no sense of purpose or direction. Which ultimately sucked, but she could think of nothing better to do but go from town to town, attempting to atone for some of her spectacular failures in her long life.

And it was a very, very long life.

Wings, it would turn out, were quite easy to hide. One picked up on little tips and tricks here and there, and because Aella was one of the - if not _the_ \- only angels that walked the earth, she stood out quite a bit. People would see big, feathery wings and automatically think of the Pride Sin, which had initially caused a bundle of problems for the girl. Like when one man tried to stab her with a spade. Or when children would hide from her because they were terrified of the stories people had told.

She was currently sporting a hooded cloak that rested flush against her feathers. The hood itself made it appear as though the bulk of her wings wasn't so much of a hump as part of the clothing, and pretty effectively covered them entirely. It made it easier to walk right into the town and enter a broken-down little tavern in hopes of perhaps getting something to eat. Aella could go for a long time without food - though she was fallen, she was still an angel, and that had its perks - but it had been quite some time since her last meal, and she was getting famished.

Once she arrived and took a seat at the table, she immediately noticed the "Wanted" ads on the corkboard that almost every bar had on the walls. There was no surprise that the Sins were up there, in all their glory - though, none of them looked anything like what they were portrayed as. For example, the artists liked to portray Aella herself as some sort of sexy, middle-aged, black-haired, black-winged fallen angel with cat eyes and a massive chest, wearing lingerie. Because that made sense, right? Obviously.

Twirling one of her silver-white waves around one finger, the angel smirked slightly. Because she looked nothing like that picture, with her young, pale features and heavy cloak. Her eyes were normal - biggish, but normal, and kinda some sort of pale champagne gold color that didn't make any sense. And she didn't have perfect curves like the pictures suggested. She used to cover her flat chest self-consciously, when she'd first seen an artist portray her, but now she just thought of it as kind of hilarious. Those jugs would be hard to lug around in a fight anyway - her smaller body was better, more streamlined and quick.

"Hello, there, li'l missy," came a voice to her left, and light golden eyes flicked over to the man who had spoken. He was old, rickety. Gray nose hair and everything. He moved to speak again, but when he did, he must have stepped wrong, because he winced and bent to rub his knee. "The damn thing's been givin' me a hell of a time lately," he grouched, and Aella raised her eyebrows slightly, suddenly eager for a chance to be useful.

"Oh, I can take care of that for you, if you'd let me," she offered, and he turned surprised eyes toward her. The angel in disguise grinned. "I'm actually a little bit of a healer. Not much of one, but I can definitely take care of whatever's wrong with your knee." That, at least, she was confident of. Healing was a piece of cake, if she was being totally honest with herself. And, when the man hesitated, she just reached out and poked the offending joint with her index finger. Pale gold light illuminated it for a moment or two, and then it faded out.

The man's eyes widened in surprise, but he bent his knee slightly and gave her a look of astonishment. "Ye weren't kiddin' 'bout the healing, were ya?" he asked, and Aella just laughed a bit and shrugged her shoulders. The man chuckled, shaking his head before speaking again. "Well, ye have my thanks, miss. I guess there still is some good in the world." And he would never know how much the angel needed to hear that sentence, but before she could respond, he was talking again. "Now. Wha's-a pretty young thang like you doing in a run-down place like this? Ye lookin' for somethin' ta eat?" He almost sounded like a pirate.

Aella offered the man a smile and tipped her head to the side. "I was kind of hoping you might have some food here, yeah," she replied, a bit more enthused about being in the little tavern now that there was some sort of weird old dude that talked like a pirate. That made it much more interesting. "What do you cook here, sir?"

Bushy gray eyebrows rose slightly, and he smiled in response. "I'll be. Ain't ye a polite one? We don't really 'ave much ta offer presently, but if yer interested, I might be able to scrounge ya up somethin' from the galley." Holy crap. Galley? This guy totally _was_ a pirate. She'd caught one.

"I pretty much like any food, and I can pay you!" she told him, fishing around in her pocket for some type of coins to offer him. She knew she had some, but it seemed she'd placed them in the wrong pocket this time around. Aella twisted in her seat and reached into the pocket on the inside of her cloak, and felt it start to slide off her left shoulder - the one facing the man. And by that point, the damage was pretty much done, because she heard the man gasp in shock before she could even move to right her clothing.

The two existed in an uncomfortable silence for a couple of heartbeats, and when the man spoke again, his voice was trembling with rage and - worse - fear. "We don' serve any damn monsters here, lass. If ye know what's good fer ya, ye'd best be off on yer way. Now." She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes.

Now, Aella wasn't afraid of the man. Far from it, in fact. Because she could feel no magical energy emanating from him, and she had no doubt that she could take him if need be. But the idea of staying there to prove a point, just to get spat at and cursed like the demon she was, was less than ideal. So, the fallen angel rose to her feet, pulled her cloak back over her wing and shoulder, and moved to head out of the establishment.

She could've slammed the door behind her. She could've destroyed the place without breaking a sweat. Hell, any of the Sins could manage a feat that small, and she was certainly at the point where she _felt_ like doing just that. But there was another part of her - the stronger side, thankfully - that talked her down from it. She liked to think that the side that kept her calmer was her history as a full-fledged angel, but she was too much of a realist to believe that. More than likely, it was simply that humans just weren't worth the effort.

But if that were the case, then why did the angel still feel nothing but complete and utter adoration for them as a species? Only the good angels loved humanity, and Aella most certainly was _not_ a good angel. By all standards and expectations, she should despise them just as much as she'd ever loved them. But she couldn't do that - no matter how much they mistreated or abused her. She still loved them - each and every one of them.

Perhaps she truly was just _broken._

* * *

 **An -** _Quick chapter just to give you guys something else to read! A little bit of insight into Aella's head. She's a sad little thing, huh? Why can I never be nice to characters?_

 _Anyway - please keep sending in characters! I really love reading your submissions c:_

 _Love,_

 _Canima_


End file.
